Another Heated Night In the Restricted Section
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Our two favorite witches meet again for a heated night. smut! I'm trying a new way of writing so please review I would appreciate it!


2:20 a.m.

Three minutes to go. That's all the time Hermione Granger had left to wait till Minerva McGonagall walked up to her and would fuck her brains out, it would not be the first time. Memories flashed through out Hermione's mind as she recalled the other night, the way Minerva's hands felt, heat not just from the weather causing her to sweat and the way the older woman smelled. The thoughts caused Hermione to start dripping with want already, looking at her watch she began to get frustrated.

2:21a.m.

Hermione's fingers folded and unfolded the note in her hand, the note was simple and to the point but when Minerva handed back her essay and she saw the on the last page there was this tiny piece of paper it drove her crazy. She ran to the nearest bathroom and opened the note: _'2:23a.m. tonight.' _Just that little bit made her body scream in ecstasy, she wasn't in love with the older woman but she couldn't deny her body craved her. Looking down again at her watch as she began to pace the little bit of space she had.

2:22a.m.

'_Why must she be so punctual!'_ Hermione's mind screamed as she was growing frustrated in more ways than one, just as she was about to let the frustration over flow she stopped dead in her tracks. Walking towards her was the woman who was driving her sexually mad, with little care Hermione fast walked up to the woman. Before Minerva could say a word she was pushed up against a book shelf.

2:23a.m.

Quick work was made of their clothing leaving only flesh touching flesh, and one back touching the cold, polish of a book shelf. Hands glided and scratched over the others, a long limber leg wrapped around a well curved hip. Heat built up as sweat and tiny goose pimples began to adorn both of the women's skin, slowly a young hand lightly scratched down the older woman's toned stomach and stopped right at her hot, wet flesh. A light moan escaped Minerva's lips as she felt Hermione slowly begin to let her fingers rubbed against her swollen clit.

2:35a.m.

Hips began to slowly move against those finger as they began to press harder against that spot, head tilted back and eyes closed her body began to experience unending pleasure just by having Hermione's fingers move against her. Soon two fingers slipped between her folds, Minerva's hips ground hard against them.

2:42a.m.

Those fingers began hitting her G-Spot again and again as a thumb began to rub and press against an even more swollen and erect nub, lips were sucking and biting at her collar bone. Young breasts brushed against hers, and tiny hairs caressed her arms. The cold, hard end of the book shelf restricting her as her back arched and her hips began to move franticly.

2:51a.m.

Her hips thrust one last time as her body went rigid, her orgasm exploded through out her body. Hermione held her tight as she let her fingers keep hitting her sensitive spot and her thumb keep pressing down, just as the older woman was calming down another one erupted from within her. The young woman's name was released from the headmistresses lips, soon the high was over and the two fell down to the cold stone floor in each others arms.

3:00a.m.

The two woman helped each other up on wobbly legs, getting dressed the two kept glancing at each other waiting to see who would speak next. Once they were almost done Minerva walked up to Hermione and let her hand caress the young woman's cheek, before she knew what was happening her back was touching the stone floor and she was screaming for release.

3:37a.m.

Both woman out of breath lay on the stone floor trying to compose themselves they didn't know what it was, why did their bodies crave the others so much? Minerva sat up followed by Hermione, the two looked at one another as their thoughts raced.

"I don't love you, I mean I love you as a friend." Hermione stated with a confused look.

"Then lets be friends with benefits, the other can end it whenever they wish." The reply was simple and had obviously been told to others before.

"Deal, friends with benefits." The young woman smiled as they shook hands and helped the other one up, getting dressed they felt the confusion drift away. Once dressed they looked at each other and smiled, Minerva walked up to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned away taking her leave.

A smile graced her lips as she thought, '_what another heated night in the restricted section, and just how many more will we have?'_ She grabbed her books and made sure everything was in its place and walked out of the restricted section at four a.m. with a smile gracing her face.


End file.
